Story:Insurrection: Ironclad Iconoclasts
INSURRECTION World Insurrection: Ironclad Iconoclasts takes place in the world of Eloam, which consists of nine autonomous regions spread across three landmasses. Large Continent *'Phantasia' *'Fote' *'Ochulus' *'Hearlow' *'Wodark' *'Trirol' Northern Continent *'Dargoza' *'Nd'ayro' Grand Isle *'Empyra' - The only nation on the Grand Isle, and native region of the Humes. The most technologically advanced nation by far. Races *'Elwyne' *'Micatre' *'Hume' *'Zeilke' *'Fluelal' *'Wlierva' *'Gariza' *'Al'riyah' Characters *'Axarath Issia': An Elwyne from Phantasia with a distinct distaste for the rules. His homeland of Phantasia is the center of learning and training for mages of all walks, with Phantasians choosing at a young age which school of magic to train in. Axarath originally chose to walk the path of the White Mage, but a combination of peer pressure from his friends and the lure of cool explosions led to him beginning to train additionally as a Black Mage in secret. The thrill of breaking the rules proved to be too much for Axarath, who also took up training with a longsword, which is very much forbidden in the mage town of Phantasia. The guise was well held for number of years, and Axarath became a skilled Red Mage, the forbidden Mage. But most secrets do not stay so forever, a fire spell gone awry and setting the town ablaze was Axarath's fatal flaw. The Phantasian Elder, claiming Axarath to be a heathen in breaking centuries of tradition, as well as partially burning down the town, is therefore banished from Phantasia for refusing to forsake his new talents. However, Phantasians are nothing if not merciful, and so an ultimatum was issued: Axarath may return home, but only after embarking on a journey to a shrine most sacred to let the gods decide which path is his true path, and to forsake his other learned talents. And so, Axarath sets forth on his trail of redemption. *'Kleonike Kols': A Micatre from Fote, an accomplished Dancer, and Axarath's childhood friend. She has known Axarath longer than anyone (save for his parents), and the two have gotten along very well despite hailing from two different races and backgrounds. A cheerful and headstrong girl, she has always supported Axarath in his acts of rebellion, believing that to follow your heart is truest and noblest cause upon one can uphold. To this end, she assisted Axarath in breaking ancient Phantasian code and tradition, although without fully knowing how much trouble she was getting him into. For years she helped him train to follow his dreams, but after he was caught, Axarath implicitly hid her complicity, leaving her free of blame, but alone. However, she is not free of guilt, and worries incessantly about her best friend. After Axarath leaves on his journey, and with a terrible weight on her shoulders, she follows him from a distance, knowing she could never leave his side and vowing to atone for her part. *'Jaysen Fenrow': A Hume from Empyra and a newly minted soldier. Originally hesitant to enlist, his militant nation's compulsory two-year service mandate for all seventeen-year olds didn't leave much room for negotiation. After months of basic training, the greenhorn's first mission was an intelligence gathering operation with a small squad on Trirol's Crystal of Earth; location, relative position, and security. All goes well initially, and the mission seems to be on the way to being a success until the rookie makes a grave error, leading his squad into a Wliervan trap. The lack of knowledge of such traps and the nigh nonnavigable jungle terrain compounded with a heavy tropical rain storm lead to Jaysen's amateur hour. With communications to home base cut, and any additional troops or rescue mission days away from arrival anyways, Jaysen was reduced to watching in silent horror as his squadmates are captured and carried off by the Wliervans. With no further wish to continue serving, Jaysen tosses aside his modern rifle for a classic longsword, vowing his final military act to be to save his comrades-in-arms. *'Chance': A Zeilke originally from Ochulus, but now a wanderer of the land. A series of killings from a still at-large maniac in her once-peaceful homeland has caused her to get out while the getting is good. A poor reputation from shady business dealings and a lone-wolf personality has put a target square on her back as a prime suspect in the crime spree. Knowing that trying to clear her name single-handedly would prove to be a task next to impossible, she instead left the only home she's ever known, with nothing but a coinpurse, a sawed-off shotgun, and the clothes on her back. Abandoning her name and rechristening herself as 'Chance', the girl with nothing left to lose roams the world to seek a new beginning. *'Quentin Plath': *'Shaka Sljrn': *'Leah Keyrock': *'Geordanio Dendureaux': Character Table Gallery